1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an antiviral composition comprising 9-(1,3-dihydroxy-2-propoxymethyl)guanine (DHPG) and .beta.-interferon (.beta.-IFN). This invention also relates to a method of treating viral infections using the above composition or by co-administration of DHPG and .beta.-interferon.
2. Related Disclosure
The compound 9-(1,3-dihydroxy-2-propoxymethyl)guanine is known to be a potent antiviral agent. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,032. It is known to combine interferon with the antiviral compound acyclovir. See Infect.Immun. 32, 995-9 (1981), Antimicrob. Agents Chemother. 19, 672-4 (1981) and Arch. Virol 73, 135-143 (1982).
It is known that the combinaton of DHPG and .alpha.-interferon and/or .gamma.-interferon produces a synergistic effect and is a more potent antiviral agent than DHPG or interferon alone. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,986.
It has now feen found that the combination of DHPG with .beta.-interferon is surprisingly more synergistic than the combination of DHPG with either or both .alpha.- or .gamma.-interferon.